


Halloween Party

by keijisramen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Party, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijisramen/pseuds/keijisramen
Summary: Kenma loves halloween, he loves being able to dress up and he is in love with his two best friends.  What can go wrong?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applekenma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/gifts).



> FIRST OF ALL
> 
> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY APPLE I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SHAMELESS SMUT 👀👀♥️♥️♥️ sorry it took so long 😭😭 im so glad to call you a friend and im so glad you started to read added and you've supported my work throughout the journey 🥺♥️ i love you so much precious !!!!!!!!!!

Kenma loved Halloween, despite people seeing him as a scaredy cat he enjoys dressing up and playing horror games. This year bokuto was throwing a Halloween party for his team and a few other teams. Kuroo was begging kenma to dress up as princess peach or daisy so they could have similar costumes, kuroo being Mario of course. Bokuto had made it clear that if you don't dress up you can't come. Kenma had another idea for his costume. Kenma wouldn’t admit he was also excited to see Akaashi and whatever costume he had planned. Kenma of course wouldn’t tell a single soul about his costume, this would be his greatest surprise. Kenmas feelings grew stronger for both kuroo and Akaashi as time went on, would he tell them? No.

Kenma gave a soft sigh as he slipped on his costume texting kuroo he’d be there soon. He straightened his hair and placed the cat ear headband in the middle, having his bangs still in his face. He shook off the anxiety feeling as he walked to the train station then to bokuto’s house, the music could be heard from down the street.

As kenma arrived he took a deep breath then opened the door being met with disco lights, loud music and drunken dancing bodies. He gave a soft smile as he walked inside and towards the kitchen. Kenma spotted Akaashi first, the tall man dressed as a vampire. Akaashi had red contacts and fangs with fake blood trailing down his mouth. But he wasn’t dressed as the stereotypical vampire, he had on a white button down with the first several buttons undone (probably because bokuto said it looked better) with the sleeves rolled up and black jeans. Kenma was simping, he wanted those fangs on his neck. Akaashis red colored eyes met Kenmas golden ones and a soft smirk crossed his lips as he waved kenma over. His eyes widened seeing Kenmas costume, standing in front of him was kenma in a maid outfit ( [ https://images.app.goo.gl/D15rX9QKVLauzPu26 ](https://images.app.goo.gl/D15rX9QKVLauzPu26) ) with a cat headband. Akaashi looked him up and down still smirking “you look good kitten.”

Kenma flushed at the nickname, looking away. “S-shut up…” kenma squeaked as strong arms wrapped around his waist “kennnnnnmmmmmaaaaaa you didn’t match with meeeee” 

“You reek of alcohol kuro.” Kenma leaned into the touch and looked over his shoulder 

“But ya didn’t match”

“You saying I don’t look good?”

“No kitten, you look really good” Akaashi spoke up, looking at the two 

Kenmas face flushed, was he dreaming? No he couldn't be. He bit his lip nervously as he eyed the two with caution. Kuroo only smirked at akaashi and grabbed kenmas hips pulling him back "you wouldn't think we'd notice your eyes on us? How you stare at us all day, every time we come around? Kitten you're such a tease." 

Kenma whimpered softly, leaning into kuroo "well what are you going to do about it?"

Akaashi smirked as he moved forward "you'll see." 

Kenma felt his knees go weak, he wanted to know and he wanted to find out immediately. It seemed the two could tell he was impatient, strong arms picked up the smaller lad and started to carry him past the crowded room and up the stairs. This was the first time kenma had noticed the house had stairs, looking over kuroos shoulders kenma noticed akaashi following behind with an expression kenma couldn't figure out. Something turned in his stomach as he realized what would occur soon. 

As they entered the spare room kenma heard the door close with a click of the lock. He squirmed in kuroos arms to try and get away but kuroo just tightened his grip "what's wrong kitten? Don't you want to play?"

Kenma nodded a little too quickly as he bit his lip waiting eagerly. Kuroo gave his sly smirk once more then laid the pudding haired lad on the bed "i don't think anyone else saw him.. god he just looks too good" kuroo purred, kneeling between kenmas legs as he ran one of his hands down kenmas leg. When he reached his ankle he pulled the smaller boy closer earning a small yelp from kenma. 

"What other noises can he make? " akaashi looked down at kenma with a smirk.

"Why don't you come find out?" Kenma teased

Raising an eyebrow akaashi looked at kuroo then kenma "oh? Confident are we?" He started to unbutton his shirt, kenma took notice and untangled himself from kuroo as he crawled over to akaashi, "let me." He spoke sitting on his knees and bringing his hands up to akaashis shirt, teasingly running a hand down his chest as he unbuttoned the shirt. He helped akaashi slip out of the shirt then squeaked when he was pushed back onto the bed "a-akaashi!" 

Akaashi kissed his neck and attacked it with little nibbles "hm? "

"A-ah what about the my costume and kuro-" he looked over to see kuroo changed out of his costume "oh"

"Hmm as for your costume, what do you think kuroo? Should he keep it on?" Akaashi looked over at kuroo

"I like that idea keiji."

Kenma furrowed his brows, since when did they start calling each other that? 

"Whats the matter kitten?"

"Since when were you two close enough to talk about first names-"

"You didn't think we've talked about this? Let alone fantasized about it? " akaashi murmured into kenmas neck the next bite causing a cry from kenma, the smaller boy moving his hips up "please keiji..."

"Mmm please what?"

"Dont tease me, please do something !" Kenma whined out, moving his hips against akaashi

"Mmmm... no. We will do something kitten." Akaashi smirked as the two dark haired males finished stripping down. Kenmas eyes widened as he tried to figure out if he was dreaming or not. Akaashi hooked his thumb under kenmas chin to have him look up. Akaashi then kissed the boy so softly kenma wasnt sure his lips made it. Akaashi deepened the kiss shortly after, cupping his cheeks and soon pulling away to kiss down his jaw onto his neck. Kenma let out a needy whimper that caused both kuroo and akaashi to look at him "eager? "

"Yes."

  
kuroo smirked as he moved towards Kenmas mouth “be a good little kitten for me and suck”

kenma moaned softly and opened his mouth, giving a small kitten lick to kuroo’s shaft. He gave a small suck on kuroo’s tip, hearing kuroo moan and Akaashi rustling on the bed. kenma let out a squeak as akaashi turned kenma over to kneel. "such a pretty kitty for us.." akaashi pulled down kenmas underwear, licking his fingers and pushing a finger into Kenma. kenma moaned against kuroos shaft, the vibration causing kuroo to buck his hips "fuck kitten"

Akaashi watched kenma start to move his hips in time with akaashis fingers "mm kitten you're very loose.. do you touch yourself to the thought of us?" he curled his finger adding another finger "I can't wait to feel you kitten"

kenma moaned arching his bum closer to akaashi, pulling off of kuroos shaft with a pop "keiji~ please just fuck me" 

"so eager kitten, your wish is my command" akaashi smirked, pulling off his boxers and positioning himself at kenmas entrance. kenma moaned as he felt akaashi push into him, kuroo took that opportunity to push his shaft back into kenmas mouth. "you didnt think id let you off that easy hm?" kuroo smirked. 

kenma moaned as he started to bob his head in time with akaashis thrusts, wrapping a hand around what couldn't fit. kenma continued to moan as akaashi snapped his hips at a rough pace. kenma cried out as he swallowed kuroos shaft once more, bobbing his head quickly. 

"Such a good kitten for us. God you feel so good." Akaashi moaned as he continued to thrust. Kuroo gripped kenmas hair and pushes himself further into his mouth "dont be shy kitten"

Kenma gagged causing another moan from kuroo. The pudding haired boy tried his best to continue to move his head, his jaw feeling sore. Akaashi tightened his grip on kenmas hips as he gave several more thrusts, soon spilling inside kenma. "Fuck kitten"

Kenma moaned against kuroo, feeling the twitch in his mouth. He knew it wouldn't be long until kuroo finished. He pulled back giving the tip small cat like licks then put his shaft back into his mouth. Kuroo started to move his hips, holding kenmas head in place as he spilled his seed down kenmas throat. Akaashi and kuroo gave each other a look then looked at kenma. The boy was bright red, sweat hair matted to his forehead. "God he looks so good"

"He does."


End file.
